Cons & the Cape Cod
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: I hope that I am doing the right thing here. I hope that we get out of this alive. . . AU. Jisbon. Some spoilers for season 6. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Cons & the Cape Cod**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: I've had this idea for a while now, ever since season 4 and the "Vegas" spoilers had been revealed. I wrote the first chapter in a fit of nostalgic yesterday for my old vacation spot in the Wellfleet, Cape Cod. This is my love letter for the gorgeous little peninsula in Massachusetts. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Rated: T**

**. **

**Chapter 1**

_He asked me to run away with him. To give up my whole life and leave California, just the two of us. No more CBI, no more murder. . . no more Red John. This is so out of character for him, he would never give up his quest for revenge. I can't help but think there's something going on here, something that he isn't telling me because it is Jane. But I always go along with Jane even though there are always great consequences looming in the distance. I hope that I am doing the right thing here. I hope that we get out of this alive. . ._

**.**

"You're up early."

Teresa Lisbon looked up and saw Patrick Jane standing in the porch doorway, watching her.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, dropping her pen in the journal she'd purchased at the airport gift shop and flexing her fingers. "It's only. . ."

"Three in California," Jane finished for her. "Three AM to be exact."

"You're awake," she pointed out.

"I'm an insomniac," Jane replied. "I always keep odd hours."

"Are you going to tell me why you dragged me all the way to Massachusetts?" Lisbon asked.

"I didn't exactly drag you here, now did I?" Jane answered. "You came with me on your own free will."

Lisbon rolled her eyes but didn't answer him. Instead, she continued to try and find out what his intent was by dropping everything and running off to a peninsula. "Is this a long con or something?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jane answered. "How about we go and get some breakfast. I know a great coffee shop in Orleans; I hear they make a killer espresso."

Lisbon sighed and ran her fingers along the hem of her pajama shorts. "Okay, I just need to go and get dressed. Hold on a minute."

**.**

A girl with a sleeve tattoo and an expression that said she wanted to be anywhere but at the coffee shop took their orders. Jane made small talk with her, but nothing he said or did made her crack a smile.

So, they took their breakfast and drinks outside, and sat on a rustic bench in the back of the cafe.

"Why are we here?" Lisbon asked again.

"For breakfast," Jane answered, taking a sip of his smoothie before tearing into his egg sandwich.

"That's not what I meant!" Lisbon answered crossly.

"Why did you agree to come with me?"

"Good question," Lisbon muttered. "Maybe because I was afraid of what would happen if I let you go off by yourself."

"Mmmh," Jane said. "I'm sure that's what it was. The truth is you love the excitement Lisbon. You dropped everything and came with me because you always suspect there's something more going on here than I'm leading you to believe. "

Lisbon glared at him and took a bite of her cinnamon raisin bagel. "I know you wouldn't give up on Red John just like that. You've worked too hard and too long to do that. So, coming all the way here has to do something with him. Did you drag me all the way here because he's here or what?"

Jane sighed and put his sandwich down on his napkin. "Fine, if you must know what's going on, I'll tell you exactly what's going on. I want him to think I've given up on chasing him."

"So we run away without telling anybody and you think he'll buy your act just like that?" Lisbon asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"It's worth a shot, yes. What do we lose by trying?"

"But what do we gain if it doesn't work?" Lisbon answered. "Without you in the picture, he could very well get bored and stop the killings."

"Or he could try and draw us back by doubling the killings," Jane said. "Or he could follow us here and start killing in a whole new state."

"Lovely," Lisbon said dryly. "You've just unleashed a serial killer on the poor unknowing women of Massachusetts."

"Eh, it isn't like they haven't faced the threat of them before. There was Albert DeSalvo, the Boston Strangler and Alfred Gaynor."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "And what if he doesn't double the California killings? What if he doesn't follow us here?"

"Now Lisbon, we both know you wouldn't have come with me if you didn't think my plan would work," Jane told her.

Lisbon sighed, he was right. If she didn't have at least an inkling that he knew what he was doing, she would have never agreed to give up her whole life and risk her career on a long con that would ruin it.

"Okay, so you're right," she admitted. "I would have never come along with you if I didn't think it would work. But what do you want me to do?"

"What do I want you to do?" Jane said, smiling at her. "Why you'll pretend to be my girlfriend of course!"

"Pretend to be your girlfriend!?" Lisbon repeated, slamming her cup of coffee down on the bench. "I'm beginning to think that you're not pretending that you lost it."

"Oh calm down!" Jane told her. "It isn't like it's that crazy. Let's just say that I did give it all up, maybe I could convince you to give it up all with me. In fact, I just did yesterday morning. Red John knows you're my Achilles heel."

"I am not!" Lisbon retorted.

"If Rachel, a girl who needed medication by the way, knew you were my weakness than Red John definitely knows you are."

"Okay, so for the sake of the argument, we'll say you're right. I'm your Achilles heel. But I still don't see why I'd leave my whole life and a good career behind just for you."

"Because you'd want to make sure I was okay," Jane replied.

"Don't flatter yourself," Lisbon said tersely. "Right now I'm wishing you'd take a long walk off a short pier. That's something I'm sure is more than easy to arrange around here."

Jane made a face. "Cute. But I'm being serious. If we want Red John to think this is real, he needs to think I've moved on. And I think it's only logical that if I were going to move on, I'd move on with you."

Lisbon sighed. "Okay, if you really think it's going to work then I guess I could pretend for a little while that we've moved on together. If you think it'll really work."

"I do," Jane said sincerely. "I really do."

"But if it doesn't, you owe me big time!" She told him.

"If it doesn't work, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Jane promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Lisbon answered. "Come on, let's finish up breakfast and find a grocery store so we can buy some food."

"There's a supermarket called Shaws in Brewster," Jane said. "We can go there to pick up some groceries."

They walked back to the car together and he reached for her hand with his free one. At first, she was startled by the physical contact. He had only other touched her when he wanted something from her or when he was thanking her for something that she had done for him. To have him hold her hand out of nowhere was a whole new experience for her, even though she knew that it was just part of a con.

**.**

They took their time in Shaw's, getting the feel of a new territory while he filled the cart with local specialties like Cape Cod potato chips, Turkey Hill ice cream and Green Mountain coffee, while she made sure they had more practical items like fruits and vegetables and meat for dinner. She tried to ignore his public displays of affection, tried to concentrate on the task at hand. But she failed miserably; all of her most secret dreams were coming to life in broad daylight. She forgot to care that there was an ulterior-motive behind his touch and allowed herself to just be with him in the moment. She told herself it would be more convincing that way.

They paid for their groceries, put the food in the back seat of the rental car and started back for Wellfleet in relative silence while Lisbon tried to figure out a way to ask him the questions that were dancing around in her head.

Finally, she decided to just bite the bullet and ask him.

She cleared her throat. "So, how did you acquire a home in the Cape Cod? Are you just renting it or do you own it?"

"Goldenrod belongs to me," Jane confirmed. "I won it playing poker a few years ago. I just never had much use for it until now."

"Goldenrod?" Lisbon asked.

"All the houses in Wellfleet have names," Jane replied. "The house up the street from us is named Marigold and the one in back of us is called Strawberry Fields."

Lisbon laughed and shook her head. "Well, the good news is we can stay here for as long as we want without running up a major debt."

"That does work in our favor, doesn't it?" Jane conceded, grinning at her.

"So, have you ever been to the Cape Cod?" Lisbon asked.

"The carnival set up in Nantucket for the better part of twenty years," Jane told her. "And I researched Wellfleet and the surrounding towns. I know all the best spots to get dinner and the ponds that won't give you a raging case of swimmer's ear. I know all the best beaches to go and watch the sunset. I even looked up a church for you to go to mass, it's about thirty-seven minutes away but it'll do. I think in time we can both be very happy here."

"I don't know," Lisbon answered with a sigh. "We might get bored and start to hate each other."

"If that happens, the Wellfleet public library is right down the street from where we're living. They have plenty of books and movies to keep us entertained. Remember, we're supposed to make it seem like we've given up our whole lives to be together. Even if you start to hate me or resent me, try to pretend you don't."

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," Lisbon muttered.

"I'm not asking you to," Jane said. "I know you're going to ask me what the rest of the plan is, so I'll just tell you. Today, we're going to finish getting settled in and tomorrow we'll get a parking permit for the beaches and the lake, then go and sign up for library cards. Afterwards, we'll take a walk through downtown Wellfleet and look at the art galleries, maybe make a purchase or two if anything strikes your fancy. We want Goldenrod to be a blend of our tastes, not somebody else. Then in a few days, we'll return the rental car and buy one of our own. I'm thinking something vintage. Maybe a cherry red convertible with a top that comes down. Also, we need to get some new clothes. Your current wardrobe is entirely too cop-ish for a beach town."

"What about you?" Lisbon asked. "Are you going to change your whole entire wardrobe? I think Armani is a little too stuck up for Wellfleet, Cape Cod."

"Yes," Jane answered. "I'm planning on changing my wardrobe too. I understand that it works both ways when it comes to this long con."

Lisbon grinned. "And are we going to divide the housework? I didn't come all this way to be your personal maid."

"Of course!" Jane answered. "I even made up a schedule for us. I figured we'd take turns cooking and then I'd do things like laundry and cleaning the bathroom. You can vacuum and dust and we'll clean the kitchen up together."

"It sounds like you thought of everything," Lisbon said.

Jane nodded. "I did. I really want this to work. If it does. . ."

"If it does, what?" Lisbon prodded when he had trailed off.

"Everything is going to change," Jane finished. "And for the better too."

"I hope so," Lisbon said with a deep sigh as she turned to look at the passing hotels and family owned businesses. "I really hope so."

Jane took his hand off the wheel and placed it on top of her's. "I promise Teresa, it will."

She looked back at him and offered him a wan smile. "Just don't make promises you can't keep Patrick." his given name felt foreign on her lips, but she used it anyways. She needed to get used to calling him that, since they were pretending to be a couple. "If this going to work, you need to promise me that you'll try and not do that."

Jane nodded. "Okay, I'll try. But I'm not making any promises."

Lisbon laughed at this, and then she turned the radio on and allowed him to hold her hand the rest of the way back to their new home.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note II:**

**There's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that you're ready for this new adventure. Please tell me what you think of this below, I'm looking forward to hearing from you.**

**Love,**

**Holly, 4/9/2014_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-Outs: AmandaPanda, Guest, lili87, Rosepeony, LAurore, Jane Doe51, LouiseKurylo, and tikismile **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did, Marcus Pike wouldn't exist. I think he's just a **_**lame**_** plot device to get our pairing together.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"They're _gone_?" Thomas McAllister looked at Gale Bertram like he had grown two heads. "What do you mean they're _gone_?"

"They're not working with the CBI anymore; nobody's seen or heard from them in four days. They're _gone_," Bertram explained patiently.

"Did they tell you where they were going or _why_ they were going?" McAllister asked, folding his arms across his chest and giving the CBI director a hard look.

"They didn't say anything," Bertram answered. "They just disappeared into thin air. But I had Smith follow them to the airport. He used his FBI badge, asked a few questions and found out that they had taken a flight to Boston, Massachusetts."

McAllister frowned. "Boston, Massachusetts? What's in Boston?"

"The Red Sox? Fenway Park? I don't know, but my sources tell me that they were just flying into Boston not staying there. Jane has a little house in the Cape Cod; something tells me that he and Agent Lisbon were headed _there_."

"Mmmh. He must finally be giving up," McAllister mused, smiling to himself. "And you say that Agent Lisbon went with him?"

"Yes," Bertram confirmed. "She just dropped everything and followed him to a little town in the

Cape Cod. Quite out of character for her, if you ask me."

"No," McAllister said. "That woman is _crazy _about Patrick Jane. She'd follow him to the grave if he asked her to. She's constantly putting her career and her life on the line for him, why is this so different?"

Bertram sighed. "I guess you're right."

McAllister took a long sip of his coffee and then pulled a cell phone out. "So, it seems that he's finally moving on just like I had Timothy Carter suggest last year. Good for him. But I need to make sure that this is real, that he isn't just trying to con me."

"And how are you going to do that?" Bertram asked.

McAllister smiled, pressed the speed dial, and put the cell phone to his hear. "Lorelei? Roy here, I was wondering if you had plans for the rest of the summer. You don't! Perfect, how would you like to spend a few months in the Cape Cod?"

**.**

"So you just want me to befriend them?" Lorelei Martins asked, surveying the clothes that were strewn all over her bed.

"Befriend them, get them to trust you. Especially Agent Lisbon," McAllister answered. "Get her to engage in some of that chick talk, maybe she'll tell you what's really going on between the two of them."

"You think they're going away together is all an act?" Lorelei asked.

"I wouldn't put anything past Patrick Jane," McAllister answered flatly. "He's a tricky one, he is."

Lorelei grinned and ran comforting fingers up and down the length of his arm. "But that's why you like going up against him so much. He always keeps you guessing, always keeps you on your toes."

McAllister grabbed her hands and held onto them. "Just make sure you find out what's going on there, okay? I want a full report every night."

"Yes boss," Lorelei answered with a mock salute.

"And bring this," McAllister said, holding up a deep red bikini. "You always look so fetching in red."

"Of course! It'll be the first thing I pack," Lorelei replied, taking it from him and tucking it in to her suitcase.

McAllister smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "You're always so good to me."

"You're not staying tonight?" Lorelei asked.

"You have an early flight tomorrow and you need to start packing," McAllister answered.

"Besides, the wife is expecting me to come home tonight. It's been a long week."

"And you spent most of it with Rosalind Harker." Lorelei pouted. "I miss you Roy."

"And I miss you too," McAllister told her. "Just, there are things that need to be done Lore. You have to understand that. Now come on, pack your bags like a big girl and I'll try to come out and see you in the Cape Cod when I have a weekend off."

"Oh? How will you explain _that_ to your wife? Men like you don't just jet off to the Cape Cod for the weekend."

"You leave all the details to me and just worry about the task I gave you," McAllister answered, kissing her. "I really have to go now darling. Call me when you touch down in Boston."

"Yes Roy," Lorelei answered submissively.

"And don't deviate from the plan," McAllister reminded her. "You're just there to befriend them, not seduce Patrick Jane."

Lorelei's lips twisted into a smile. "Of course, he isn't like all the other business men you've thrown at me. He doesn't need entertainment, does he? Not when he has the fetching Agent Lisbon to help him with _that_."

"Stop distracting me! I really have to go."

Lorelei laughed flirtatiously. "Sorry. I'll let you go now, see you soon."

"See you soon," McAllister replied. "I'll send somebody to drive you to the airport in the morning."

And then he was gone, leaving her alone to pack her bags and prepare for a long con of her own.

**.**

She reached Boston at 10 AM Eastern time, she was exhausted after her flight but she gathered up her bags and went outside where her ride to a car dealership would be waiting for her, ready and willing to do Red John's bidding.

Four hours later, she was pulling into the driveway of her new home. She left her luggage in the trunk of her new town car and made her way to the house, ready for a long nap. Lucky for her, the whole place had already been set up with everything she needed; all she would have to do was unpack her bags.

She flopped down on the couch and sighed in contentment as a gentle sea breeze drifted through an open window. This was her easiest job to date, there weren't any needy men waiting for her to meet their every whim and the whole house was ready for her use. It was practically like taking an all-expense paid vacation. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep. Yes her job as Red John's mistress definitely had its perks.

**.**

It was dark when she finally woke up; her first day was completely gone. Lorelei groaned and slid her phone out of her pocket; she had half a dozen text messages from Red John. Each of them asking her if she was okay and why he hadn't heard from her yet.

Lorelei smiled at his concern and quickly typed a reply.

_Fell asleep, completely lost track of time. Sorry. _

A few minutes later, she was rewarded with another text.

_That's okay. I knew you'd want to take the first day to get settled, anyways. Have some dinner and then get some more rest. You can concentrate on finding J/L in a couple of days. I'll get in touch soon. With R._

Lorelei rolled her eyes; _of course _he was with Rosalind. She was his favorite lover, she was the one who had no idea who he really was or what he really did. Well, aside from his wife, that was. To his wife, he was just a small town sheriff.

She sighed.

_Have a good time tonight. Looking forward to talking to you. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Lorelei. Sweet dreams. _

Lorelei tossed her phone on the couch and padded towards the stereo, she smiled when she saw that Red John had made sure her music library was well stocked with her favorite albums. She picked one, put it in the expensive CD player and pressed play. As she went to the kitchen and prepared a light meal, she determined to do a thorough job on the task set before her. She would make Red John see her true worth even if it killed her.

And she was almost certain that it would. Because almost everything and everybody that Red John touched didn't survive.

**TBC. . .**

.

**Author's Note:  
**

**There's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts in the box below, reviews are always appreciated but not expected. Chapter 3, I'll get back to Jane and Lisbon. See you all soon.**

**Love,**

**Holly, 4/15/2014_**

**P.S**

**My dad's birthday is in four days. . . just putting it out there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout-Outs: wisegirl7301, Jane Doe51, and tamariskie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

_Things are slow-paced here. There aren't any alarm clocks or deadlines to meet, paperwork isn't in my vocabulary, and it's easy to forget just a mere fourteen days ago, I had a boss breathing down my neck to get control of my man. It is just me and Jane, and a lake that they call _Gull Pond _even though there aren't any gulls to be seen there. I thought by now, I'd be going crazy out of my mind, delirious with the need to do something. But the truth is, I am quite content with my new life. I haven't had a migraine or stomach pains since we arrived in this beautiful place. It is easy to forget this is all pretend and that we could be found out any day by Red John or one of the people who work for him. _

.

"There you are!" Jane said, joining her out on the porch. "I was wondering where you'd gotten off to." 

"Not very far," Lisbon answered. "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up early and went for a jog."

"You can take the woman out of the police, but you can't take the police of the woman."

"Ha! Believe it or not, I'm quite enjoying this sort of lifestyle!" Lisbon informed him. "I can't tell you the last time I had to take Tums, my indigestion is gone. And I haven't had a migraine since we got here either."

"That's probably because you're eating regular meals and your head isn't bent over a stack of paperwork for hours on end."

"And who's fault is it that I had so much paperwork to do?" Lisbon retorted, smiling inspite of herself and eyeing the cup in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"Of course!" Jane answered. "I wouldn't drink this stuff even if it were a matter of life or death."

"You don't know that," Lisbon said, taking the rich brew from him and inhaling it. "I'm sure if you were faced with the possibility of death, you would be singing a different tune."

"Don't count on it," Jane replied, sitting down in the chair next to her's.

"Oh, would you like to test _that_ theory then?" Lisbon asked sweetly.

"Thanks, but I think that I'll pass. Besides, all your firearms are back in California. I don't see how you'd be able to test your brilliant theory without one."

Lisbon took a long sip of coffee and smirked. "Don't tempt me because I'm sure I could think of ways to do it."

"Oh I don't doubt that. You, my dear, could do anything you put your mind to."

"So, is there anything particular you'd like to do today?" Lisbon asked, putting her coffee down and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Not really, no. Is there anything that you'd like to do?"

"Well, I need to return a few library books and maybe go to the grocery store to pick something up for dinner. But other than that, my day is entirely free."

"Mmmmh," Jane said. "How about we go and get a dog then? I know that you've always wanted one, but you've never gotten one because of the unpredictable hours on the job."

"A dog?" Lisbon repeated, smiling a little bit at the idea. "Yeah, I guess we could do that. And a dog would be further proof that you're really settling down. . . that you're really moving on. Wouldn't it?"

"It would help," Jane admitted. "But that isn't why I'm doing it. I just want to make you happy. I don't want to give you any reason to leave me, Teresa. And you already have reason enough to go."

"That's just a line, isn't it?"

Jane shook his head. "Nope. Not a line."

_Because now that I have you, there is _no _way I want to lose you._

"You're right, I _have _wanted to get a dog in the past few years," Lisbon said, biting on her lower lip. "A dog would be nice. Yes, I think a dog would be a _very_ nice addition to our new life together."

"Good! It's settled then, we'll go to the animal shelter and pick out a dog this afternoon! But first, let's go and get some breakfast because I'm not in the mood to cook this morning."

"Okay," Lisbon agreed. "We can leave just as soon as I take a shower and round up the rest of the library books."

"Take your time," Jane answered. "It isn't like we have anything important to do or anywhere important to be."

An hour later, they were on their way to the Hot Chocolate Sparrow, with a pile of books in the back seat and a romantic standard on the radio. They discussed the books they had been reading and talked about going to the drive-in movie theater that weekend. And he held her hand the whole time, he had become addicted to holding her hand. He did it whenever he got the chance to, which he made sure was very often.

After a leisurely breakfast out on what had quickly become their bench, they drove back to Wellfleet and made a stop at the library, they returned their items and promised their new favorite librarian that they would be back to pick up some more books later in the week. Then they went to the animal shelter to pick out their dog.

They wound up adopting a dachshund puppy named Archie. He had liquid chocolate brown eyes and a regal nose. It wasn't a dog that either one of them would have picked in the first place, they had gone into the shelter looking for a golden retriever or a black lab. But there was something about the little dog that spoke to the both of them.

Lisbon held the dog the whole way home. She petted his ears the whole time, unable to stop the huge grin that was growing on her face.

"Patrick," she asked after a moment. "What happens if Red John doesn't take the bait? Aren't you going to want to go back to California and pick up where we left off?"

Jane paused for a moment, thinking about what a life back in California would look like if they ever returned. He discovered that even though he wanted to see Red John caught and properly taken care of, a life with Lisbon was just as great of a temptation. He sighed and took her free hand in his, rubbing circles on her knuckles.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess no matter what happens, everything's going to have to change for better or for worse."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to really move on?" Lisbon asked as Archie rested his head in her lap. "For keeps, I mean?"

"Are you interested?" Jane dared to ask.

"Put a pin in it," Lisbon answered. "Ask me again when this all over and we'll see what happens."

Jane inwardly crossed his fingers that their charade would become a reality. Up until these last few weeks together, he hadn't realized how much he really wanted a life with her. There had been moments that he had entertained having a life with her, but he'd dismissed them as soon as the thoughts had entered his mind. It wasn't because she was a distraction, it was because she was another breakdown wrapped up in a terrible heartbreak that he didn't want to face. . . that he didn't know if he _could_ face. He knew if anything had happened to her, he wouldn't have survived it.

He stopped rubbing circles on her hand but didn't release it. "Well, just let me know when you want to talk about it some more."

"I will," Lisbon told him sincerely. "I promise that I will."

**.**

It was almost going to rain when they got home. Jane rolled the top up on their convertible and then went around to the passenger side of the car to get Lisbon. They made a run for it and made it to the back porch just as the clouds opened and drenched the world with water.

"Come on," Lisbon said, fishing her key out of her purse and unlocking the front door. "I'll start dinner."

"Okay," Jane agreed following her into the house and relieving her of Archie.

He went into the living room and turned on some music, then he rejoined her in the kitchen. She had kicked her sandals off and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She was swaying her hips to the song on the stereo and chopping up lettuce for sandwiches. He watched her, his pulse skittering slightly. He wanted to go to her, to take her in his arms and dance with her.

He took a step towards her and then another one, a llittle more sure of himself as he got closer to her. Then he took the knife from her hand and put it down on the counter, he turned her around and put his arms around her.

"Jane. . . we can't. . . I need to make dinner!" Lisbon pretended to protest as he moved her away from the counter and held her close, moving slowly with her, Archie squished between them.

"Dinner can wait," Jane said, his face just a breath away from her face. "I'm not very hungry right now."

Lisbon realized that she wasn't either.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**So, just leave a review if you liked this. I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback. Shout out to an online friend for giving me the name Archie for the dog. **

**Until next time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 4/25/2014_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout-Outs: AmandaPanda, MartyMc49, LouiseKurylo, , CastleTyger, hard-pressed, DaboGirl, and Jane Doe51**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_He danced with me while I was making dinner. . . it seemed to last forever, it was over too soon. In that moment, it was only me and him. . . and Archie. I can't forget Archie, the adorable little dachshund that we adopted. He was squished between us while we danced, never barking or squirming. He is quite the tolerant little dog, unlike all of the other dogs I've owned in my life. But everything these days seems too easy. I am afraid of what's going to happen next. . . I'm afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and discover I am in the middle of a nightmare._

**.**

The slow song ended, seamlessly transferring to the next track. It was a little more upbeat, not the most ideal tune for a slow dance, but they continued to sway together like it was. After a few seconds, she pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"I have to finish making dinner."

Jane took her wrist to stop her as she entangled herself from his embrace. For a second, Lisbon thought that he was going to kiss her even though her mind screamed that she was being illogical. He wasn't going to kiss her, not when there wasn't a need to. So far, they hadn't run into anybody who was going to question their relationship, so their was no need for physical displays of affection. There was no need to up the ante, to change the status quo and make things between them awkward.

Lisbon released a deep breath and wrenched her wrist from his grasp. "I'll call you when I'm done. Just go and relax for a little bit. Okay?"

He complied without saying a word, without trying to reach out for her again. When he had disappeared from view, she turned around and continued to chop lettuce like nothing had just happened between them.

When she was finished making sandwiches, she dumped some potato chips into a bowl, then cut half of a watermelon into wedges. Then ducked into the living room to place a blanket on the floor so they could have an indoor picnic. She went through the CDs and picked out a Corinne Bailey Rae album, she slipped it into the stereo player and pressed play. She listened for a moment, the words on the first song speaking to her more than she wanted them to. She shook her head and walked back to the kitchen to get dinner.

After setting the spread out, she took the stairs two at a time to get Jane. She peeked into their bedroom and found him sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed, Archie napping on his stomach. She watched him, thinking about how much younger he looked barefoot, and wearing aqua blue Bermuda shorts with a loose, white button-down shirt. After a moment, she went in and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently touching his knee.

"Dinner's all ready," she said.

"I'm coming," Jane answered, sitting up and startling Archie awake as he stretched out.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

"No," Jane replied. "I was just resting my eyes. . . I don't quite have the insomnia beat. Not yet anyways."

"Well, the ocean air should help chase it away eventually," Lisbon said, taking her hand off his knee. "Come on. There's nothing worst than a soggy sandwich and stale potato chips."

Jane swung his legs over the bed and caught her hand in his, pulling her up to her feet with him. She smiled when he didn't let go and led her out the door and down the stairs instead, Archie at their heels.

"A picnic?" Jane asked, stopping on the landing and looking at her step up. "Wow. . . I haven't had an indoor picnic since I was a little boy and I was sick with a cold. Sam was trying to cheer me up."

"Yeah," Lisbon agreed. "It's been a while since I had one too. But since it's raining and all we're having is sandwiches for dinner. . . I thought that it could be fun."

Jane nodded. "Thank you."

Lisbon looked up at him, startled. "For what?"

"For agreeing to do this," Jane replied. "For being here with me and helping me out. If you hadn't come with me, I probably would have had to go with plan B."

"Oh? And what was _plan B_ exactly?"

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

While they ate, the rainstorm cleared up and bathed the street in brilliant sunshine. So, after they were done cleaning up, Jane suggested that they take a walk downtown and get some ice cream. The rain had chased away the warmer weather, so they pulled on sweatshirts and made their way to PJs where they paid a little too much for an ice cream cone.

They sat on a bench and watched families and couples pass them by, while Jane wrapped his arm around Lisbon and let her rest her head on his shoulder. They were perfectly content to stay that way until twilight came and they had to walk back because it was getting dark and the streetlights were starting to turn on.

In that moment, everything was breathlessly perfect.

**.**

Later that night, Lisbon laid on her back in the dark, staring at the moon through skylight while Jane laid on his stomach with his arm slung across her chest. It was a pleasant weight, something she hadn't experienced in a while and even when she had, it hadn't felt this right though. Everything in her told her that he was the one she was supposed to be with. That she had found her person, everything in her had told her that she had always known this, she had just been blinded by their atmosphere and his distance with her.

He shifted slightly and she turned to look at him.

"Sorry," Jane said, his voice muffled by the pillow. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I wasn't sleeping," Lisbon answered, trying not to be disappointed when he moved away from her. "How about we go downstairs and get something to drink? Maybe a cup of tea will do the trick to put us both to sleep."

"Well, if you don't mind. . ." Jane replied kicking the covers off and sitting up.

Lisbon put her finger to her lips. "Shhh, Archie's sleeping!"

"Are you really that kind of person?" Jane asked, following her out of bed and down the stairs.

"What kind of person?" Lisbon asked pulling her robe on and turning around to look at him.

"The kind of person who cares about their pets more than people."

"No!" Lisbon answered with mock indignation. "I just don't want to take Archie out, that's all."

"Well we better all the same, you wouldn't want him to have an accident in our bed. Would you?"

Lisbon made a face at him. "Since you brought it up then why don't you take him out while I make the tea?"

"Okay!" Jane said agreeably, turning around and taking the stairs two at a time.

Lisbon continued to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove then searched the cabinet for some tea that would help them both relax. A few minutes later, Jane joined her and reached for the box of treats on top of the fridge. He fed one to Archie and watched her finish making the tea, before reaching around her and bringing them to the living room.

They curled up at either end of the couch and watched each other while they sipped their tea, not saying anything to each other while they did. After a while, Lisbon could feel the effects of the tea start to take over. She didn't know if it was actually from the ingredients in the tea or if it was all in her head.

"Come on," Jane said, setting his tea down on the floor and lifting her up. "Let's get you to bed, darling."

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she slept. She hardly noticed that Jane had wrapped his arms around her and curled up next to her.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is all over the place. I'm sorry. . . but I've been sick with a nasty spring cold (they're always SO nasty in the spring!) and then the finale has me on tenterhooks, I know we'll have a happy ending, but I'm **_**dying**_** to see it! And now we have the beautiful possibility of a canon-Jisbon in season 7. So, yeah. Those are my excuses. Tell me what you thought!**

**And Happy Mother's Day to all the moms reading this story. Us younger girls couldn't do it without you. **

**Love,**

**Holly, 5/10/2014_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout-outs: rurubi, bones35, AmandaPanda, Mlle M's, LouiseKurylo and Jane Doe51 for reviewing chapter 4**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. **

**.**

**Chapter 5 **

Lorelei looked around Our Lady of the Cape Cod church until she spotted the petite brunette at the front of the sanctuary. She adjusted her knee-length skirt and then made her way over to her. She cleared her throat and pasted on her best smile.

"Hey, is this seat free?" She asked.

The other woman looked up, returned her smile, and moved her Bible to the other side of her. "Yes," she answered.

Lorelei sat down and then turned to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Lorelei Martins."

"Nice to meet you Lorelei," she answered. "I'm Teresa Lisbon. I haven't seen you here before, are you visiting for the summer?"

"You could say that," Lorelei replied. "My boyfriend set me up here for the summer. . . he's going to be really busy with work and things. He has to be in Europe for a while; he wanted to keep me busy while we were apart. What about you? Are you here for the summer?"

Lisbon hesitated and then she shrugged. "We're playing it by ear," she said.

"Playing it by ear?" Lorelei repeated.

Lisbon opened her mouth to answer when the service began. She fell into reverent silence and Lorelei's thoughts wandered to Thomas McCallister. She'd been in the Cape Cod for eight days and she hadn't heard from him since she'd landed in Boston. She knew he was probably busy, but she still couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards the lady he was probably spending his nights with.

She sighed audibly and then smiled when she caught Lisbon looking at her. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Finally, the Mass was over. Lorelei swallowed a large yawn and looked over at Lisbon. "Thanks for letting me sit with you."

"No problem!" Lisbon replied. "Hey, my boyfriend and I are going to grab some lunch at a seafood place. Would you like to come with us?"

Lorelei triumphed inwardly. She barely had to lift a finger and this woman was extending the olive branch of friendship. If this didn't garner any attention from Tom, she didn't know what would.

She smiled. "I would love to have dinner with you and your boyfriend! Thanks!"

"Fabulous! He should be here soon, let's go and wait for him outside."

"Okay!" Lorelei said and followed Lisbon out of the sanctuary.

The other woman stopped and talked to the priest for a few seconds, thanking him for the homily and telling him how wonderful it was. Lorelei nodded her agreement because it seemed the right thing to do. And then Lisbon was leading her over to a convertible where a gorgeous blonde man was waiting and Lorelei rejoiced at how smoothly everything was going.

"Hey!" Lisbon said, leaning in and giving him a chaste peck on the mouth.

"How was church this morning?" He asked.

"Good," Lisbon answered. "I made a new friend today. Lorelei Martins, this is Patrick Jane. Patrick Jane, this is Lorelei Martins."

"Pleasure to meet you Lorelei," Jane said, observing her carefully.

"Same with you," Lorelei replied, fending off the urge to pull up her collar even though she was barely showing any skin as it was.

"Lorelei is going to have lunch with us today," Lisbon told Jane. "If that's okay with you."

"It's fine," Jane answered, still looking at her like he was trying to see into her soul. "Just fine."

"Lorelei, you don't mind following us to the restaurant do you?" Lisbon asked as she slipped into the front seat.

"Of course not!" Lorelei answered, smiling good-naturedly, starting for her car. "I'll see you two at the restaurant!"

When the couple was out of sight, she slid into her car and fished her cell phone out of her purse. She punched in her speed dial and pressed the phone to her hair. "Hello Thomas, its Lorelei. I'm in."

.

A short while later, she was pulling into the restaurant parking lot. After she had lost Jane and Lisbon (on purpose, she wouldn't have traded her precious conversation with Tom in for anything), she had plugged in the address to JTs and followed the mechanical voice's instructions until she had come upon the local seafood joint.

Jane and Lisbon were standing by the door, holding hands and waiting for her.

"There you are!" Lisbon said. "I thought you had gotten lost."

"I took a wrong turn," Lorelei answered. "But I stopped to ask for help and one of the locals was kind enough to point me the right direction."

"Well, come on, let's go and eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

"I told you to eat breakfast," Jane said.

"I did eat breakfast!" Lisbon replied as he held the door open for Lorelei.

"An apple and coffee hardly count as breakfast," Jane retorted good-naturedly.

"How long have you two been together?" Lorelei asked after they had been seated at a picnic table outside in the warm afternoon sun.

"It's been a little over eight years," Jane answered, placing his hand over Lisbon's.

"Eight years?" Lorelei repeated. "Eight years and you two aren't married yet?"

"We've talked about it," Lisbon said. "It's just. . . we're always so busy, getting married never seems to fit into our schedules. But we want to one day."

Lorelei nodded and toyed with her menu. "Well, I hope you two can get around to it someday."

Jane smiled adoringly at Lisbon. "I do too."

"Patrick," Lisbon murmured, blushing prettily.

Lorelei cleared her throat. "So, can we order now? I'm starting to get pretty hungry too."

"Of course," Jane answered, signaling for the waiter.

They ate lobster salad sandwiches with Cape Cod, dill pickles, and lots of icy cold root beer. The whole while, Lorelei observed the pair. She especially watched Lisbon; word around the association was that she was a terrible liar. If this was all a con then her hand would certainly show.

But she was the perfect girlfriend, attentive and loving; she would have fooled any innocent onlooker. Lorelei herself couldn't tell if it was a con or the real McCoy. She figured that she was just going to need to spend some more time around the couple just to be sure. She just needed to broach the subject of seeing them again.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and suggest they meet again, Jane beat her to the punch.

"You know, Lorelei, Teresa would just love to have some female company."

Lisbon nodded. "Patrick and I need a break from each other sometimes. I would love it if you'd come shopping with me."

Lorelei smiled at how easy it all was. Everything was going exactly in her favor and it seemed like they didn't have a clue.

"That would be excellent!" she answered.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note:**

**I know it was a short chapter and that it ended abruptly but I needed to put something out there since I haven't updated in a while. Chapter 6 is basically written, so I'll post that in the next few days. Leave a review if you want and if you have time, check out my latest story in my Broadway series, "Love Scenes. **

**Until next time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 6/7/2014_**


End file.
